This invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a quick detachable coupling arrangement for an electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,777 to Anhalt, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a quick detachable electrical connector in which the plug connector member is provided with two externally projecting plugs on its opposite sides and the receptacle connector member has a sleeve rotatably mounted thereon formed with latching recesses which receive the lugs in latching relationship. The sleeve is oval in cross-section with a smaller diameter adapted to be snugly slipped over the plug connector member and the recesses being disposed in the region of such smaller diameter. The larger diameter portion of the oval sleeve provides a clearance between the plug connector member and the larger diameter section. The sleeve is formed of a resilient material. The sleeve is manipulated by squeezing it externally at its larger diameter to increase the smaller diameter section sufficiently so that the lugs may be introduced into or withdrawn from the recesses in the sleeve.
A quick detachable electrical connector operating on a principal similar to that disclosed in the Anhalt patent is shown in FIG. 15 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,051 to Woofter, et al. However, the Woofter connector has a rectangular configuration, rather than circular, and embodies only a single latching lug.
The one and two latching lug connectors of Woofter and Anhalt, respectively, are generally satisfactory, but do not provide as great an area of latching engagement as is desired for some applications to assure against inadvertant unmating of the connector halves. For example, if a side load is applied against the plug connector member while the receptacle connector member is fixed, the plug connector member may become skewed relative to the receptacle connector member which may result in the latching lugs releasing from the locking sleeve. The lack of stability of the mating connector members due to the use of only one or two latching lugs also may result in impairment of the interfacial seal between the connector members. Since the connectors require squeezing of the opposite sides of the latching sleeve to release the lugs, additional latching lugs cannot be provided around the plug connector member to assure stability and secure locking of the connector members.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a quick detachable electrical connector which permits the use of more than two latching lugs, thereby providing a more stable and reliable locking with the mated connector members.